battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Newboy37
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:10, May 23, 2011 Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Play4Free Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eli Lord (Talk) 07:22, April 18, 2011 Sure, we appreciate the help! Eli Lord Nice job adding all those pictures! Eli Lord 13:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Newboy... I LOVE!!!!! your interes by posting and helping our wiki with Pictures and info I just love to see that someone helps us with that interest. BUT!!!... I would also love that you make more detailed pages to our wiki.. I like that you post info and do that nice job with them but mostly of the time you write poor information about the page you created and edited. Look at the Sniper Rifles post and if you would like to do those type of investigations I would love to see the infoo as its showed in the Sniper Rifles. If you passion is just pictures and screens DONT WORRY BOTHAR!!!! tell me and I will help you with anything that has to do with Recons,Assaults,Engineer or maps. Tell me if your things are just pictures and it will be okay^^ but if you are interested on doin more detailed info like in Weapons ETC tell me and I will give you some info about what would be nice to see. If you need any help tell me or Eli Andres Felipe Reyes Rueda 20:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) =(^.^)= Hi! I haven't actually been in-game yet, but hell there's still a mother load of info missing (or with incorrect spelling and grammar.) First things first that Weapons List - Not a good idea - needs revamping - first if it's just a complete weapons list, just list them alphabetically - sort them and link people to other pages for specific catagories. It'll get too cluttered when they start releasing much more weapons. I wanna see the skill trees, and how levelling is supposed to work, in-game currencies, prices for items (weapons in particular (duh)). Check out the AVA wiki I'm working on, they're coming along quite well. atm, ok there's not that many weapons, but I've love to see the comparison chart here too. (and any other FPS wiki I go to XD) BladeFrenzy 12:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Razgrix said : Newboy we need more pictures and informations at all weapons exepct those that you added, im adding videos to the pages and we need you to post informations about the weapons you know write. Please do it! Image copying Please make any points you have to make on Maxwell's alleged image copying here. - 08:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Just for the purposes of trying to resolve this, I was wondering what you want us to do. If you want, we can get rid of the images, or we could provide links to your wiki on the image page and/or in the captions, or we could just come to some sort of inter-wiki arrangement where we share things. I personally don't mind, I just think it'll be easier to solve if we know your opinion - 13:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I've since posted my stance on this issue on the link provided. Thank you for a quick response. Newboy37 16:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Image alterations I'm guessing you forgot to sign in when you messaged me on my user page, but anyways, I can get the images sorted out. A list of the ones in question would be helpful, though. :Look at me forgetting to sign, lol. Taken care of, though. The images are removed per request. 23:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC)